The Story of Revenge
by Frosted Hunter
Summary: This story tells the events after the protagonist's father's death and takes his place in the Division. Hope you guys enjoyed!
1. The Young Fighter

Chapter 1: The Young Fighter

The horror, the horror of having your family killed because of this infection and those who think they are doing right by trying to combat this and those who know what they're doing. Coming home that seeing all that blood and their dismembered bodies all of the room. But, looking at my late father I want to get something to remember him from but, searching him or rather turning him over and regurgitating. I notice his watch and how it had an orange luminous ring so I grab it off of him. First things that come to mind are "What is this thing", "Why is my dad wearing this thing" and "What does this mean?" Getting out I walk off to my room to change what I was wearing. Going from a school uniform to something less formal as I was almost finished the watch started to flicker and make this sound that sounded familiar in some way but, ignored it and look my parent's room to find the Classic M44 Carbine and M1911 my dad hid from me and mom, which was found a couple years ago. "Good they're still here and full on ammo" I said before noticing an ear piece with the same symbol on his nightstand so, I grab that as well. Once finished packing up I leave and softly say "I'll do your job dad so, don't worry."

Once leaving the apartment. To see people with guns running yelling at me "Put the gun down we don't want to kill you." Seems like they want to fight but, as I was going to start firing at them I notice that they are wearing the same watches as my father. "Wait why do you have the same wrist watch as my dad?" One of them, run down the hall and grabs my hand. "You're dad told us to come and get you and bring you back to our base" The lady said but, it seemed too random to have someone pick me up from where my dad was murdered, maybe they want to kill me too.

But, I needed to keep my cool as we walk a couple of yards. If I started to run the would have an imitated reason to shot and kill, it's not like there has been a reason to they saw me with a gun they could say that I started to fire and then I'd end up like some of the people on this street. Cold and dead, they started to ask me questions about what I saw in my apartment I answered "I came home from school which was evacuated about 7 hours ago because it's a school with a dormitory, so coming home expecting to find my mom and dad to have their little squabble or to be off of work but, no I saw them as bloody, dismembered and badly beaten bodies in the living room. Since I couldn't stay there I thought maybe I could fight my way to a friend's house that is upstate. So, I change from my uniform into this and started to pack necessary items and left." And I wasn't lying that is what happened but, I left out the part about my dad's watch and earpiece.

After 40 minutes of being interrogated we got to a police station. Which is heavily guarded by having patrol units at the entrance and spotters on the top of the buildings around it.

The lady tells her associates to go back to my apartment and check it so they did as she walks me into the station. I try my best to not draw any attention to myself so, nothing is thought of.

"So, this is him, Johnny's little boy?" he says in confusion. "Doesn't seem like much."

The lady next to me walks forward. "At least he's smart enough to not start a fire fight." The man walks past her and gets on one knee in front of me. "Do you know who could've killed your parents?" That statement really made my blood boil causing me to punch the man across the face knocking him on the floor. "Never ask that question again or I make you regret it!" Everyone in the facility looks at me as if I am crazy. As they do I slowly back away from the man and softly says "Just don't ask that it's rather idiotic to do so..." The man gets up and starts to laugh as if someone told a funny joke. "What's so funny?"I ask in confusion. "Well, I've never met someone as aggressive as you in such a short amount of time." He says. Everyone who was looking at me just went back to what they were doing. He stands up, looks at me and introduces himself "I am Captain Isaac Addison and you are?" I stand there asking myself "Why is this man being so friendly" and I answer him "I'm Spencer" He nods his head and we continue the tour through security and medical wings, firing range, and ops room. Through the whole thing I just blocked the man out or I would've fallen asleep with his constent yapping. When we seemed finish he told me to get my weapons and bag because they were going to send me out there to fight. But, when I got my bag I noticed they took my dad's watch. "Hey umm where's my dad's watch" I say in confusion. Someone whos standing rather close says "Its being cleaned and fixed." "No-nonononono, I need you to stop it now" I yell at him but, he refuses. I have a little fit about it and I run out of there to find where it. Eventually, I find it but, its too late. "Damn it!"


	2. The Initiation

Chapter 2: The Initiation

Finding my dad's watch fixed and stuff was fulfilling in some matter; but I walked up, grabbed it and walked away without saying a single word. I'm thinking "I need a place to take a look at this…" So, I decide to go to the bathroom and take a look at it, seeing I f it was still there. "Please be there" I open up the top like a lid to see that my dad's good luck charm was still there from eight years ago. It was. I sighed in relief as it was still there, I close it and leave the bathroom to get my stuff and left.

"Stop!" The lady from earlier stopped me as I walking down the stairs to leave. I turn give a farewell signal and keep walking as she runs up and grabs my shoulder. "I have a question." I stand there confused at why she wanted to talk to me. "Well, actually a couple of questions" she brings me inside the building again. "How old are you, what high school year are you, do you want to work with us, and do you have any siblings?" I sit there with a blank face but, wonder why she is asking so many questions but, I answer. "17, Junior, No, and yes but, she went to an out of state college." I say with a beastly look in my eye. "Can I go now?" I say and she lets me leave.

I walk out and start my way to Hamilton Heights.

Walking there didn't take me too long. It was only four and a half miles. Once getting there I called their room my friend picked up and let me in. "Hey man" she said. "Hey Rachel, how's it going?" I asked. "Well…my mom and dad tried to drug me when I got home and when they tried to kill me I killed them like this" she grabs a knife and tries to stab me in the shoulder but, I grab her wrist keeping her at bay. "What are you doing?!" I yell at her with confusion. "I'm gonna do to you what I did to them" She has some type of psychotic look in her eye that I can feel right now but, we were friends in school. Maybe she snapped and she went off her meds. Anyway I needed to get her away or trap her in a room. So, I flip her over onto a couch and back up, she gets up and looks around. She looks at me with an innocent face but, I stay vigilant.

"W-what are you doing? That hurt a lot." She gets up and tries to walk towards me but, as she does I slowly try to back away from her as she runs and tackles me trying to plea saying that she's the same person I've known. As she starts seem normal she leans in. But, is stopped to hear a fire fight a couple meters down the street.

I push her off to the side and try to leave and see what's going on. But, as I open the front door she hits me in the back of the head with fire extinguisher knocking me out and from that point everything was dark until I woke up to the sound a person getting tortured. I still felt tired but, I had to stay up when I saw Rachel walk in with blood all over her uniform. I tried to stay calm but, was still unsettled by all that blood.

"Hey there buddy" Rachel says with enmity.

I tried to get up and defend myself from what she was going to do but, was tired up. She turns to face a table with tools of torture. When she's not looking I look around and see the end of a razor blade covered in blood on the ground. So, my plan is to fall over, grab the razor blade and try to get myself free by cutting the rope.

Time to act.

I tip the chair side to side until I fall over and grab the blade. Rachel hears it and gets me vertical. I get the razor into a comfortable position and cut off the rope, and broke out. Rachel turns to see me free as I knock her out. I get to the door and opens it to see that lady and eight others congratulating me. As I stand there confused.

After an hour of explaining, I finally got that this was an admission. But, they thought this was something to get into their little "club" I went through a blind fit about this stupid thing and I storm out, irate. Rachel sees me leaving so she follows.

Rachel calls out to me asking "Where are you going?" I stand there "Anywhere but here" I say with an aggressive tone. "Why?" Rachel says with a saddened voice. "Because you make me want to wish you all dead" I say as I left.

Walking just in one way till I got back to my parent's apartment and got rid of their bodies and all the stuff their bodies were on. After that I was tired, sat down and just thought of what I should do next. Then slept.


	3. The Melancholic Waferer

Chapter 3: The Melancholic Waferer

Two Days Later

Waking up was a brutal fight against my anger and my want to curl up and die. I just had to get up and leave part of me didn't want to sit around a wait for something to happen but, to rather do something about my current situation. So, I got up, changed, and left.

Leaving the apartment I saw the sun rise and it was bright, it hurt my eyes. But, after a bit my eyes adjusted and kept going. But, all I really did was walk around waiting to see someone being held hostage, a shooting or even get revenge on the murderer. Until I was spotted by Rachel as she ran to get closer to me and as she did it seemed like she wanted to make up but, I decided to walk away. But, she kept at it and somehow caught up and grabbed my wrist. "What happened, where have you been?" Rachel asked with high concern in her voice. "None of your business" I said with a cold attitude, personally I wanted her to let go of me and let me on my way but, she refused to until she found out where I was. So, instead of telling her I pointed a gun at her saying "Let me go or I will shoot you." I seemed afflicted and mentally pushed to the edge mainly because I was but, also because I was through with her for tricking, lying and overall manipulating me. She went from concerned to aggressive at the drop of a hat; she disarmed me and put me on the ground as if she was going arrest me. I couldn't do anything, I was helpless here and couple of seconds later a squad came by and 'took me in'.

I was taken back to the police station and took me into questioning.

"Hey there kid" Isaac said when he came in. I sat there and ignored him while thinking of a way to get out and get away from here. "You're not going to look at me?" he said with a hysteric tone and I had blocked him out he placed two jabs into me, one in the stomach one and one in the face. I almost dropped out of my seat only if I wasn't cuffed to the table. I tried my best to get out or at least to break the handcuffs. My body slightly gave out on me because I wasn't fully aware I was only acting on my basic thoughts. So, a couple minutes of him yammering he came by to punch me again but this time when he tried to hit I slightly moved my head far enough to where I could grab his arm with my teeth. But, unfortunately he came around with a right hook to my face; I was able to make him bleed a bit making him leave for some medical help. So, I just sat in there and thought of a way to escape soon Rachel comes walking in and tries to offer me some coffee so, I take it and throw it on the floor. "That wasn't nice Spence" she said in a caring tone but, I honestly chose to ignore her. "Leave me alone…"I said with monotonic and rather depressed feel. Rachel sat there and tried to take in what was going as it hit a nerve in making me lash out saying "Piss off, you traitor! You lied to me, you used my trust and that makes me hope you disappear! And I'll stand there and indulge the sight of you dying! So, since you pissed me off, LEAVE!" I yelled at her it made me somewhat happy to let her hear how I feel and kind of angry because she is still sitting there and slightly crying and hoping that it will get me to talk. But I was able to get free and knock her out. I left that room and tried to run away. I ran by two guards and they tried to shoot me with tranquilizer darts but missed me and shot each other. "Stupid guards…" I said in disgust. Good thing I got up to the main offices but, the bad thing is that I have guns trained on me. I stand there and don't move a single muscle. I start to take mental note of every flaw in the room as I immediate think of sliding to cover as one of the soldiers walk up and try to cuff me but I grab the arm and make them a human shield having their body riddled with bullets. I slide of to cover as I grab their 9mm Beretta and 3 magazines. I peek the corner and start to fire at them with 5 shots. I break through the bottom of a cubical to move around and not to be a sitting target. I'm able to get around them till one guy saw me running so, they turned and started to fire at me as one of them clip my arm but, I still ran. But, getting out of the station was easier then leaving the area because I say snipers lining up their shots on me. I act like I'm running back in but I make a last second run to a bush and get away through that. I got away.

When leaving I try to go home but, I spot a team walking up the way towards my house as they bum rush it, so I leave. When walking I bump into someone and they felt the gun and they screamed attracted some unwanted attention. The squad locates where the scream is and try to get there but, I'm already gone and hiding from them. But, I get grabbed by someone from behind and so I react, I cause them to scream giving me away. "Crap, crap, crap" I say under my breath and try to get around them. But I step on a shard of broke glass and they turn towards me. I fire three shots and I hit two but, I miss the third and they chase me. I cut into an alley with two frozen and yet rotting corpses. They grab me but, I broke their grip and smash their head into a brick wall and she them in the leg, smiled and ran off.

I get to Castle village and hide there for a while. I walk around the building for a while and find somewhere comfortable to sleep. I take out a family picture and turn the photo around to see a message I read.

 _Dear Spencer,_

 _If you're reading this that shows that I've died and you know about_

 _my just found out I, work at the JTF. That is either a good thing or a bad thing._

 _Mostly likely you're hunting down my killer because you are a smart boy_

 _and I believe that you can. You can avenge me with all the skills I've had_

 _you acquire your entire life. Just remember that I'm always with you._

 _1 5 16 53_

"What are those numbers?" I whisper as I hear people coming up the stairs. I immediately hide the photo and soon hide myself as four people charge into the room. They search the room. "He's not here!" one of them said. They look around trying to find me but, I stay still until a spider crawled on my shoulder. I ignored it the first time until I took a second look at it seeing that it was a Black Widow. I frantically moved and lead the four to where I was hiding as I fell out face first. I get up and start to freak out in my head. "Hey….Can you guys just leave and act like none of that happened?"


End file.
